


The Sort of Things We Usually Do Alone

by mypoisonedvine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Mob AU, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Stripper AU, Stripper!Reader, airtight kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoisonedvine/pseuds/mypoisonedvine
Summary: it’s not like you didn’t know what you were getting yourself into when you got a job at a mob-controlled strip club.  still, you never saw this coming.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	The Sort of Things We Usually Do Alone

Funny enough, you had actually been expecting an easy night tonight. You were just doing bottle service– no pole, no private events– so unless somebody specifically requested you for a lap dance, you were basically off the hook. Less tips, but you were already looking forward to getting home and changing into something considerably less tight than what you were wearing now.

That all went out the window when you saw three suits walk in the door. You knew who they were: everyone did. Just the way they walked made it clear that they owned the place– literally.

Sam, specifically, you recognized. He was pretty high up in the organization but he spent the most time here of anyone. You and Sam had an… arrangement, to put it softly. You gave him a lot of private dances, and you did things with him that you most certainly were not permitted to do with other customers. The two men beside him– one with dark hair and an even darker glare, the other with shorter blonde locks and gorgeous blue eyes– seemed new.

You pretended not to see them as you set down your tray of drinks and waited for Sam to come to you, like he always did. You felt his hand on the small of your back and turned to look up at him through your lashes, a little surprised to see the other two still with him rather than dispersing into the crowd.

“Hey there,“ Sam purred at you, leaning against the bar beside where you were standing. 

"Hi,” you replied coyly. 

“You miss me?”

“Always.”

“Mm, you’re a good liar,” he grinned, lifting your chin with one finger and leaning in for an open-mouthed kiss.

You stopped him with a gentle press of your hands against his chest. “Um, you haven’t introduced me to your friends…”

Maybe it was ironically conservative for you to object to being kissed in front of men you didn’t know when you literally got naked for strangers every day, but you figured that he had something important to tell you about them. If he didn’t, he would’ve taken you to the back room by now.

“Oh! I almost forgot. We got some fresh blood– Bucky,” he motioned to the dark haired one, “and Steve,” he shoved the other on the shoulder. Bucky barely even acknowledged you aside from a slow scan of your body with his gaze; Steve gave you a slightly awkward half-smile.

“Hi there, boys,” you greeted with your brightest smile. “Welcome to the family.”

“You’re gonna welcome them a little better than that,” Sam grinned. “Why don’t you give Bucky a lap dance, huh? On the house, of course.”

“Sure,” you agreed, trying to hide your confusion that he would suggest something like that. Normally he was pretty possessive and jealous.

Just as you started to walk towards the chairs by the stage, Sam interjected.

“No, sweetheart– take him to the back.”

You could hardly believe what you were hearing. “A… private dance?”

“Well, Steve and I will be close by. So not that private.”

“Uhh, sure. This way,” you led Bucky with a curled finger and a saunter into the back hallway, past the red velvet curtain where the lights were even darker and the carpet was plushy and soft under your stilettos.

“Take a seat,” you offered as you turned the corner to the room you and Sam usually used. Bucky relaxed into the black suede chair, his eyes never leaving you. Only then did you notice that he was wearing leather gloves– a little peculiar, but you’d definitely seen stranger

You felt Sam and Steve step a little closer behind you, caging you in. Even moreso, you felt three pairs of eyes on you. It felt different, somehow, than having dozens on you when you danced on stage.

“For private dances,” you explained slowly, “I typically wear… a little bit less than this…”

"I’m not gonna stop you,” Bucky shrugged. 

_Yeah, but is Sam?_ you replied internally.

He didn’t. What he did instead was tell Steve to help you unzip the back of your dress.

“Thank you,” you mumbled as you made sure your hair was out of the way, shivering a little as his fingers ghosted over your neck to get a grip on the zipper, slowly sliding it down to the small of your back. 

Stepping forward, you slipped the straps off your shoulders and let the dress fall to the floor.

“You’re wearing the set I bought you,” Sam noticed with a grin. He said you looked best in black. You weren’t sure you agreed but you ended up using this set a lot anyways. 

“You have good taste,” you replied.

“Agreed,” Bucky murmured, looking up at you from his chair. 

Lifting one leg and sliding it next to him on the couch, you slowly lowered yourself until you were straddling him. 

You gingerly wrapped your arms around his shoulders and began to move slowly, going through the motions and noticing the way he unabashedly stared at your chest. The lace bra didn’t leave much to the imagination.

There was a tension in the air as you moved over him, only the thumping bass echoing from the main floor breaking the silence. Some guys liked to talk during a dance, but Bucky’s brooding said more than enough. You could sense his restraint being tested– occasionally you could even hear his fist tighten thanks to the creaking of the leather gloves. 

Quickly turning to face the other way, you rubbed your ass on his crotch and almost let out a groan when you felt that he was hard. Hoping to tease him, you lifted your hips only to gasp when he grabbed you and pulled you down onto him, his breath hot on the back of your neck.

“N-no touching,” you stammered, grabbing his wrists and placing his hands beside his legs.

“Let him touch you,” Sam instructed darkly.

“Really?”

“Did I stutter?”

You breathed shakily as you lifted your hands from Bucky’s wrists; as soon as he was free to, he reached around you and used his left hand to remove his right glove and toss it aside. You thought it was a little odd that he left the other one on, but once he was running his hands over your thighs and pushing your legs apart, you didn’t think much of it anymore.

You shivered as his right hand moved, excruciatingly slowly, towards your lace-clad pussy.

“You’re sort of shy, for a stripper,” Bucky whispered in your ear.

“Believe it or not, this is new for me,” you whispered back, giving a quick glance to where Steve and Sam were standing and watching you both intently. Your head fell back onto Bucky’s shoulder when one finger toyed with the edge of the lace of your panties.

His left hand pushed your face to the side so that he could kiss you, and before you were thinking about it you were kissing him back.

Finally, you felt Bucky’s fingers pull your lingerie to the side and slide through your folds. He growled into your eager mouth when he felt how wet you were.

“Can I fuck her?” he asked, and you didn’t realize until Sam replied that he was asking his permission.

“Not yet,” was Sam’s quick answer as he approached you. Grabbing your jaw, Sam pulled you forward and kissed you roughly.

Sam’s kisses always made you feel completely at his disposal; his mouth dominated yours aggressively, and his hand wrapped around your neck just tight enough to make your heart race.

“Such a good little slut, aren’t you?” he teased when he pulled back– though he was still so close that his lips brushed against yours when he spoke.

“Yes– for you,” you answered.

“And you’ll be good for them too, won’t you? Get ‘em initiated into the family?”

“Of course,” you nodded quickly, “whatever you want.”

“You said we were coming here for a team-building exercise,” Steve recalled with crossed arms.

“And did I lie?” Sam retorted, standing up again to give him a glare. “Typically when I share my things with people, they’re _grateful_.”

“Right– of course I am,” Steve backtracked quickly, “I just hope she’s not only doing it because you said to.”

“Aw, you’re worrying a little too much,” Sam chuckled. “She’s a whore, Steve. She loves it.”

“Go ahead baby,” Sam continued, addressing you now, “give him the full treatment. But save some strength because Steve’s going next.”

You stood up and flipped around again, working open the buttons of Bucky’s shirt. Typically, guys responded really well to this part, leaning back and letting you undress them. He tensed up, though, and his eyes went a little wide.

“I wanna see you,” you explained, taking a moment to reach under the part of his shirt you’d opened so far and run your hand over his muscled chest.

“May not like what you see,” he warned you.

“I doubt that,” you grinned, already nearly halfway done with the buttons. 

When you finished with the tedious buttons and pushed his shirt and jacket aside, you understood what he had been worried about: his shoulder was covered in scars, and even in the low light of the room you could tell that everything past that point was a metal prosthetic. 

“That explains the glove you won’t take off,” you commented dryly.

“I didn’t scare you off yet?” he asked like he was trying to stay cool, but was secretly worried it would bother you.

“Touch me with it,” you requested quietly. Slowly, he removed the other glove and reached towards you with the metal hand.

His fingers were cold as they slid up your chest, around your neck, over your jaw. You dipped your head down a bit to take two of them into your mouth, swirling your tongue around them. 

He bit his lip quickly before leaning forward and looking you right in the eyes. “Get on the couch, on your hands and knees,” he instructed firmly.

You obeyed so quickly that you wondered if you left a cloud of dust in the shape of your silhouette like a cartoon; Sam noticed, and laughed. “Eager, huh?”

“Extremely,” Bucky answered for you as he slipped your panties down, and pushed the spit-slicked metal fingers inside you. You moaned and gripped the back of the couch tighter. The fingers withdrew as suddenly as they had entered, and you saw a shirt and jacket land beside you on the couch. Next was the sound of his belt clinking as it opened– it made you a little nervous, in an erotic sort of way.

You felt like the wind had been knocked out of you when Bucky thrust into you all at once. He wasn’t bigger than Sam, at least as far as you could tell, but the shape of his cock was completely different. It pressed against your walls in new ways, and massaged places that you weren’t used to feeling.

“Fuck,” Bucky murmured behind you, “so goddamn tight.”

You were already loud enough that anyone passing through the back hall would certainly hear you and know exactly what was happening. God forbid they saw three pairs of men’s shoes through the bottom of the curtain; the idea of someone knowing just how thoroughly you were being used made your face burn with a slightly pleasurable shame.

He moved just slow enough to make you wonder if he was trying to tease you. When he reached around and drew lazy circles around your clit, though, you were confident that he was trying to tease you.

“More, please,” you whimpered. “Fuck me harder.”

He laughed, and gave your ass a quick spank. “Poor thing, so needy,” he mocked. But he still did as you asked, holding you by your waist to keep you steady as he started to fuck you with the brutality you’d been hoping for.

He leaned down until it felt like his entire body would wrap around yours. He bit at the back of your neck and shoulders, growling as he fucked into you even deeper than you had realized was possible.

Just as you thought you both were on the path to coming, Sam stepped closer.

“Alright, step aside, loverboy,” he chuckled, “I think you’ve had your fair share for now.”

Bucky hesitated and you knew he didn’t want to stop; you voluntarily clenched your walls around him as a little way of saying you weren’t done with him yet either.

Reluctantly, he pulled out and you felt the rough skin of Sam’s hand move up and down your back. “You want your turn with this pretty little cunt, Steve?” he asked, and you could hear the smile in his voice.

“No.”

“…No?!”

“I want that ass.”

You swallowed dryly; Sam grinned.

“I like your style, man. Go ahead, have at it.”

Steve took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves before he started to run his hands all over your body, humming contentedly. He moved a finger through your folds to wet it, then gently pushed it past your tight rim. “More,” you requested with a moan.

“Already?” Steve questioned, but obeyed, adding a second finger quickly.

He scissored his fingers back and forth, slowly stretching you open. Your face was so hot you could probably fry an egg on it; you felt very exposed getting your ass fingered with two men watching you intently.

“Hurry up, please, I want it,” you whimpered. You knew you could take the pain, and on days like this, you actually craved it.

“Just a little more babygirl,” Steve promised, “gotta get you ready for me. Don’t wanna break you.”

“I wish you would,” you admitted, and you heard Bucky laugh quietly from the sidelines.

Steve got a little more serious suddenly, leaning down as he slipped a third finger into you roughly. “I don’t know if you could take me, little girl. I could split you in half,” he growled right against your ear.

Your back arched. You wanted it so bad.

“I know that’s what you need, but if I did Sam would probably kill me. So be a good girl and be patient, alright?”

You nodded and bit your lip, doing your best to relax as he continued to twist his fingers inside you. 

Thankfully, it wasn’t all too long before you felt him slide them out, that telltale jingling of his belt buckle in your ears again. You moaned when his hard cock slid between your legs, becoming coated in your arousal. Once he was satisfied, he pushed into your waiting hole; he’d prepared you so well that there was almost no resistance for the first half, but then as he got thicker and harder, you felt it start to burn. Not that you minded.

When he was fully inside, you both gasped. Of course, you were still trying to process the feeling when he was starting to slam into you. This guy did not beat around the bush, holy shit.

“Fuck, you like it, huh?” he taunted, fucking you even harder and faster. 

“Yes!” you cried out, feeling his cock brushing against sensitive places inside you– even if it was through a barrier.

Sam suddenly appeared on the couch next to you. You felt a little nervous as his gaze scanned your face, and you looked back at him with wide eyes. He slid under you on the couch, toying with your clit and grinning when he felt your wetness.

“Look who loves it in the ass,” he mumbled against your ear.

You couldn’t respond, distracted by Sam’s cock pressing against your available opening. You had been expecting it to feel familiar, but with Steve inside you, everything felt completely different.

"Oh god,” you groaned as Sam pressed forward; he hissed at the sensation of how wet and hot you were for him.

“How does it feel baby?” he asked as he started to bite at your neck.

“So full… so good…”

“What do you want us to do, kitten?”

“I want you to fuck me so hard…”

Before they had really started to get their rhythm, you fought through your haze and motioned for Bucky to come closer. When he did, you licked a long stripe up his cock before taking as much as you could into your throat.

“Fuck, just like that,” Bucky praised, pushing your hair back so he could see your face. “Choke on it.”

With so many cocks moving inside you, you felt like a ragdoll in their hands. But more than even you had expected, you loved being their toy.

Sam loved to leave marks all over you, even though it made your job harder– especially because it made your job harder, in fact. He loved everyone knowing how owned you are. So it was no surprise that he was already doing his best to leave bruises in the shape of his fingerprints everywhere he could reach. You could tell he was already getting close– and you were too, close to something so intense that you worried about passing out.

“Want me to come on your cute little face, baby?” Sam asked, his voice deeper and more gravelly than usual.

You shook your head, Bucky’s cock still in your mouth.

“On your perfect tits?”

You shook it again, even as Bucky grabbed the back of your head and pushed you all the way to the base.

“Oh, that’s right… you want me to fill up this sopping cunt, right?”

You nodded furiously, a tear sliding down your cheek.

“You wanna be full of my come, sticky and wet all night? Then beg for it, sweetheart.”

Bucky released you, and the second you were free to breathe you were pleading already, stroking him quickly.

“Sam, please! I need to be full of your come– I want it so bad, please, just come inside me and don’t stop until every drop is in please please please–”

“Holy hell, I can’t take much more of this,” Steve hissed as his hands dug deeper into your skin.

“You want us all to come?” Sam pressed.

“Yes, please!”

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned, “keep stroking me– finish me off on your face.”

“Please– I want you to come, so bad,” you whimpered. “Oh god, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna fucking come, fuck!”

The hand that wasn’t around Bucky’s cock was accidentally digging into Sam’s shoulder, certainly hard enough to leave half-moon cuts from your nails. He didn’t seem to mind though, fucking you through your orgasm as he fell into his own, finishing with a noise that mixed a moan with a growl.

Steve was next, and you could feel his cock swelling and pulsing; it was like one last test of your body’s physical capabilities, since you’d already thought you were at your limit.

Last but not least, of course, was Bucky. You opened your mouth and let his come fall in warm streams on your face and tongue. He made the most beautiful sounds as you kept stroking him through it, and eventually he had to pull your hand off of him when it became too much. You swallowed what had landed in your open mouth, taking a moment to wipe some off your face and suck it off of your finger as well. A drip started to wander towards your eye, which you shut to avoid that disaster.

Bucky looked at you like you were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, even though you undoubtedly looked like a complete mess. All three of them were looking at you that way, actually, but you couldn’t see them.

“Jesus, Sam,” Steve chuckled as he pulled out and watched his come leak from your abused hole, “I gotta be honest, if I had a girl like this, I wouldn’t let her work in a club.”

“Yeah, I’ve thought about pulling her out,” Sam admitted, wincing a little as he tapped your leg to signal you should get off of him, which you did. 

_You don’t know the first thing about pulling out_ , you replied internally.

“She makes us a lot of money, though,” Sam explained.

“But the way she looks right now,” Bucky grinned, “that’s priceless.”

“Ha, yeah, well of course you would say that,” Sam rolled his eyes. “If you think that coming on her face will successfully mark your territory or something, you’re wrong.”

But Bucky wasn’t listening, he was too busy grabbing your neck and pulling you into a filthy kiss. You could tell he was tasting himself on your tongue, and when he pulled back, he’d even smeared some come on his nose and cheeks. He wiped it off like it was nothing and grinned at you. That, on the other hand, did feel like a somewhat successful territory-marking.

“Now I feel kinda bad,” Steve pouted. “She’s gonna have to take three showers to get clean enough to go back out there.”

“Oh, I think she’s done for the night,” Sam announced as you finally got your chance to relax and lay back on the couch– though it wasn’t that relaxing, because you were sore everywhere, and still wearing those stupid uncomfortable heels.

“You’re letting me go home early?” you repeated, your voice coming out froggy and strange; you cleared your throat and ignored the way it tasted like come.

“Hmm, not quite,” Sam smirked. “I think Steve here has a point. For one thing, you shouldn’t be going back to that horrible apartment every night. You live in a really dangerous part of town.”

“It’s not dangerous if you’ve got mob protection,” you countered.

“But I can’t protect you when you live so far away,” he frowned. “Come back to mine, clean up in a much nicer shower than you’re used to, and you can get back to work tomorrow, alright?”

“Sure,” you agreed, “but maybe… get me a rag first?”

“I’ll drive you,” Bucky offered.

That meant you weren’t going to get a rag. What you didn’t realize at the time was that it also meant Bucky and Steve were going to stay the night at Sam’s, too. What you never could’ve imagined was that the four of you weren’t going to leave again for quite some time. And what you would’ve actually bet money against if somebody had asked you about it that morning was that you weren’t going to be working in the club anymore.


End file.
